Night Walks
by Jagger3
Summary: When Izuru can't sleep and decides to go for a midnight stroll; his Taichou seems to be having the same problem. Only he resolves it differently...


GinxIzuru-night walks

Pain, pleasure, isn't it all the same?

Izuru lay in bed that night, mulling over the two words.

With pain…came pleasure…but pleasure is taken away all too soon; leaving pain.

Izuru frowned and rolled over, punching his pillow.

The last two nights had been filled of both pain and pleasure from a certain captain…a captain who made the blonds heart flutter like wings of a bird anytime they made eye contact. Of course his face would heat up like a kettle and he'd scurry away with a squeaked, "Hello, Taichou!" much to the man's amusement.

Izuru huffed into his pillow and gave up on sleep. He stood up and stretched, having slept in his robes, and left his room quietly. He walked the grounds of the 3rd division, sighing, as he day dreamed about his Taichou… "Taichou…" Another sigh.

"My, Izuru, yer listening skills are good!" A bright voice chirped from behind him.

"AYYYIIII!" Izuru shrieked while jumping a mile in the air as his heart flew out of his chest.

"Hmm, but not a good stealth person, huh?" the voice countered.

"Ichimaru-Taichou!" Izuru squeaked, not daring to turn around.

"Neh? I thought I asked ya to call me Gin when were alone?" The voice sighed, sounding a little upset.

"…G-Gin…" Izuru choked out, blushing from forehead to neck.

A smooth long finger traced down the red neck and soft smooth lips pressed against it gently. "Yer shaking Izuru, are ya cold?"

Izuru shook his head furiously, trying to ignore the fact that he really was cold and downright terrified.

"Hmmm…" Gin sighed, then pulled off his captain's robe and draping it over the shaking shoulders. "There, are ya better now?"

"Yes, Taich—I mean Gin…" Izuru said quietly. He stuck his arms through the long sleeves and inhaled his captain's scent quietly.

Gin watched the back of the blonds' head with his usual smile, he was so cute! The foxy captain's hand twined through the vice-captains and he turned him around, "Wanna walk?"

"Ok…" Izuru peeped, his face redder than Renji's hair. (If that's possible…)

Gin chuckled lightly and walked towards the woods, seeming more relaxed and slightly more cheerful than usual.

Izuru walked along, his captains hand smooth and firm in his. He almost swooned.

Gin led him deep into the woods and into a small clearing. And in the middle of the clearing was a small silver pool, about the size of a small house, which reflected the moonlight beautifully. He watched the moonlight shimmer on the water and turned to Izuru, "Wanna take a swim?"

"Huh? Now?" Izuru exclaimed, shocked, "B-But we don't have swimsuits! Or…or lifeguards!"

Gin snickered and began peeling off his robes, "I'm yer lifeguard, Izuru. Doncha trust me?" He undressed completely and walked to the pool. He stepped in and wadded waist deep and then stopped. Gin continued watching the moon, ignoring the flustering Shinigami on the shore.

Izuru's face felt like it was on fire as he striped his clothes off as quickly as possible. He quickly splashed in and slowly walked up beside his captain. He snuck a glance and nearly had a heart attack.

His eyes were open.

And he wasn't smiling.

"Eep!" Izuru squeaked, looking away quickly.

Gin snapped his eyes shut and his grin formed quickly. "Isn't the moon beautiful?"

"Y-yes…" Izuru said truthfully, gazing at it. "I like it better than the sun…"

"Why?" Gin asked.

"Because…the sun is alone…and very vain." Izuru murmured.

Gin chuckled and looked at his blushing vice-captain, "Vain? How?"

Izuru frowned, "Well, he shines so bright, like he doesn't want anyone to look at him and judge him. He has no companions because he positions himself above the clouds. Like he's better than them. The moon however shines gently and isn't afraid of what he is, he likes people to look at him and doesn't mind being judged because he has friends. The stars. They are his equals."

Gin raised an eyebrow; that was the longest sentence he had ever heard Izuru say. "I see…yes I too prefer the moon. But it's mostly because its light looks so beautiful on yer skin."

Izuru blushed again and ducked his head, embarrassed.

Gin's eyebrow raised and he cupped the blushing blonde's chin in his hands, "What? Ya don't believe me?"

"No! I-I mean yes; but that's not it…I uh..!" Izuru tried to stammer while his eyes bore a hole in the sky in his attempt to not look at the man in front of him.

Gin cocked his hip and stared at him; slowly he leaned down and captured Izuru's lips in his own.

The vice-captain felt his heart stutter as he tried to remember how to breathe…inhale, exhale, inhale…what came next? He gave up breathing as a bad job and shyly wrapped his arms around the pale, smooth waist. "G-Gin…you're so skinny…!" Izuru stammered, shocked.

Gin chuckled, breaking the kiss and he ruffled the blond hair, "Why are ya so shocked?"

Izuru shook his head and slowly traced his hands up his Captain's mid-section. "…I can feel your ribs…"

Gin was about to laugh it off but noticed the unusual look on the man's face, "Izuru…?"

"…do you eat?" Izuru asked, frowning as he continued tracing his hands over the thin body.

Gin held back a snort, "Of course I do."

Izuru's frown deepened, "Three meals a day, every day?"

"…no, does it matter?" Gin asked lightly.

Izuru's hands crawled up the pale man's spine, along his back bone, "…I can even feel your spine…"

Gin huffed at the depressed look on his vice-captain's face. So what if he only ate once a day? Or once a week, it didn't matter! "Izuru, why do ya even care?"

Izuru's face froze and his eyes opened wide, "Of course I care! What do you think I want, you starving yourself!"

Gin winced at the pitch of his voice, "Shh, Izuru, quiet. We could get caught."

Izuru lowered his voice and whispered fiercely, "You can eat however much you want but you WILL eat at LEAST three meals a day!"

Gin's eyes opened and he started laughing, once he started he couldn't stop, "Ahahahahaa!"

"What's so funny? I'm serious!" Izuru snarled, looking uncharacteristically fierce.

Gin's laughing died down to snickering, "N-Nothin's funny!" He took a deep breath and tried not to continue cracking up, "I know you mean it."

"Then why did you laugh!"

"…because nobody ever cared tha' much to make sure tha' I ate. Not even my parents—fuck them wherever they are." Gin mused, thoughtfully.

Izuru's face softened and he smiled softly, "I care."

Gin leered over him; eyes open, and smiled a true smile, "Yea…I kinda figured." He slammed their lips together and delved deep into Izuru's warm mouth.

"Mhhhh!" Izuru managed to squeak, before giving up entirely.

Gin's hand pressed the small of his back, drawing Izuru up into his body. The sly fox grinded lightly against the already erect member, and then kissed him deeper.

Izuru moaned slightly and pressed up against the slim body, his mind turning to mush.

The captain's mouth left the blonde's and began nipping and licking down the shivering torso. "Cold, Izuru?"

"N-no." stuttered the blond, whimpering slightly as he was bit rather harshly.

Gin purred deep in this throat and then slid underwater, disappearing.

"T-Taichou—I mean Gin?" Izuru called softly. "Gin?"

Nothing.

Izuru frowned and looked hard into the water but couldn't see anything, "Gin?"

Suddenly something wet and warm engulfed his dick, sending his mind into lust over load. "Ah! Nyyaaaa…ohohohooooo…!" He wiggled around and moaned loudly as the mouth sucked him off as he groaned in pleasure. Suddenly it went away and Gin surfaced with a deep gasp for air.

Izuru's legs felt rubbery and he tried to calm his racing heart as his captain caught his breath.

Gin turned around and slid behind Izuru.

"G-Gin…I don't think it'll work like that…" Izuru stammered, blushing.

"Hmm, I think yer right…" Gin spun Izuru around and picked him up. He wrapped the pale legs around his waist and grinned, "But this might."

Izuru took a deep breath and then impaled himself on the erection, hissing with pain.

Gin grasped Izuru's small butt and began rocking back and forth, carrying Izuru on and off.

"Ngh…ow…AHHH!" Izuru cried, and his face flushed.

Gin adjusted slightly to the left and slammed the smaller man onto him, a small moan escaping.

"GAH! THERE!" Izuru howled, his breath coming in pants.

"Not-so-loud-Izuru-kun." Gin whispered, thrusting in with each word.

"Nnngghhhh…" Izuru moaned, burying his head on this captain's shoulder.

Gin picked up the pace and grabbed Izuru's neglected member.

Izuru moaned into Gin's shoulder and cummed into the cool water, relaxing with a sigh.

"Nuh…" Gin panted and released inside the blond.

Izuru unhooked his legs and tried standing, only to splash down into the water.

"Kyu kyu kyu…" Gin chuckled, and then scooped the wet blond out of the water. He began wadding back to shore, still holding Izuru.

Pain, pleasure, it all seems like the same thing at the time. But the aftermath is something different. Something…tender. Izuru's thoughts wandered along, musing about it, when suddenly he realized he wasn't in the water. "Eh?"

Gin laughed quietly and set the confused man down, he pulled his clothes back on and handed Izuru his, "Come on, Izuru-kun, we should get some sleep."

Izuru nodded and yanked his clothes back on, still somewhat light headed.

As they walked back to their barracks Gin suddenly took Izuru's hand and dragged him to his room. He then tossed him on the bed and then curled up next to him. "Will ya stay?"

Izuru's chest felt like a bubble of happiness had bloomed, "Of course."

Gin's face relaxed into a true smile as he drifted to sleep, "See ya in the morning…"

Izuru cuddled next to him, "With breakfast."

Gin chuckled, "With breakfast."

And they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
